


New friend

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood has new friend, Alec Lightwood is done with everyone, Amused Jace Wayland, Drunk Alec Lightwood, He´s not happy about it, Luke´s cabin, M/M, Spiders, Whole gang together, cottages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 33





	New friend

The whole gang enjoying time off at the Luke´s cottage. Everyone already had a total drunk, and the fun began a little stilted. So Simon walked into the cottage, brought the guitar and started to play. Clary clung to Jace and Alec´s head was resting on Magnus´ shoulder. "Alec, will you go to the kitchen for snacks?" Maryse asked him. Alec subtly rolling his eyes and went into the cottage. "I saw you,"Luke sneered quietly. "So don't comment it," turned to him Alec with a slightly drunken smile.

Alec was pulling trays out of the fridge, when he caught movement on the line. On the line moved the spider. Alec bent down. In his drunken state he didn't care. "Hey, little one," began talk to the spider. "Get lost, huh?" Continued Alec in the monologue. "Wait, I'll let you out," he set my arm and a spider climb on it. "They can wait." Into the cabin walked Jace. "Maryse, is interested where are you." He noticed the trays and something small on Alec's hand. _It will be fun!_ It occurred to Jace. "Wait a second," replied Alec. "Are you having fun?" Smiling Jace. "This little one is lost," Alec shrugged his shoulders. Jace´s time is coming, payback for all those jokes with ducks. He wondered how much Alec is drunk, if he doesn't know that he has the spider on his hands. "And you know, it's a spider?" He asked innocently, when Alec with a spider on his hand went around him.

Rest of the group hear hysterical scream. "What's that crazy person?" Simon didn't understand. "It went from the cabin, right?" Clary asked. Then from the inside of the cottage ran out screaming Alec and rushed into Magnus´ arms. "Come on honey, it's okay," Magnus stroking his back reassuringly.Jace leaned against the door jamb and amused watched the pair. "Magnus!" Alec groaned and buried his head into Magnus´ shoulder. "It wanted to eat me!"

"Honey, you're not making sense!" Magnus tried to get the answer from Alec, about what happened. "It was big and ugly! And it went on my hand!“

"Didn't you tell me that it get lost and you want to help it?" Jace laughed. "Shut up!" Alec swished after him the murderous look. "I'm here for you. It's okay,“ Magnus kissed top of Alec´s head. "Poor one, he just wanted to be friend," Jace wiping tears from laughter. "Shut up, Jace!" Alec squeal. "Can we finally know what happened?" Maryse asked. Jace waved his hands. "Alec in his drunkenness find a friend. Spider." All people around the fire burst out laughing. "I find other friends," Alec was insulted and then left.


End file.
